family in turmoil
by Bobbie 101
Summary: Someone is back and she has some news. She had been gone for 4 months and when she got back she realised how much things had change in the ED since she had gone away. Has characters old and new please R and R. Review if you have the time
1. introduction

She had been gone for 4 months. She knew that in a few days she would have to face him, the one with that broken heart. She knew it wasn't fair but she still did it she still denied it.

Their baby.

She knew that she loved him and this baby but what was she to say. She couldn't face seeing that cheeky smile and hearing all those cheesy pick up lines. One thing she didn't know though. Was she ready?


	2. the one they never expected

And soon enough she was there. What was he going to say? It is not everyday that you leave the love of your life and then to pop back into his life after 4 months. Then again she has to also explain to him how she is Pregnant.

For her she was never going to have a normal life. She became a doctor and has seen many faces in and out of this ED. But those 4 months ago she never thought it would be her to leave. She knew she had to face those fears and stand up to say I love you.

She put her first foot thorough the door and sighed, she couldn't do it. Why not? Was it just to hard. Really how hard can it be. Finally she made those famous steps thorough the door. She was shaking this was the first time she had been scared for a long time. Her baggie top, she had worn to keep her baby bump hidden, was bellowing in the wind. And there he was the love of her life. Everyone turned around and saw her standing there the one the never expected.

Zoe.


	3. The Big News Hits

Zoe's POV:

There he is, the man I left. I'm looking at his face and wondering why I ever left in the first place. I left because I was scared. I don't know why maybe it's because I am just scared of commitment. I'm not being funny but who is even scared of commitment other than me. Why should I be scared we have both got nothing to lose?

Max's POV:

What? Why is Zoe back? Was she always going to come back? There are so many questions that are running through my head and yet I have no answers for any of them. Did she come back for me? Wow I must say Zoe looks amazing in that top.

Normal POV:

Zoe walked up to everyone and gave out a few hugs. The biggest hugs went to Ash, Charlie and of course Tess. She then walked up to max. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. As they did so the whole of the ED stopped and stared at them. When the pulled apart Zoe whispered in Max's ear and said "We need to talk meet me in your 'Office' in five minutes" and with that Zoe walked off to the office she shared with Connie.

Zoe walked into the door of the office. Connie was in there and wondering why Zoe was there standing in front of her.

"Zoe, are you coming back?" asked Connie

"Yes, Connie, if you will let me back I want to be back"

"Of course you can Zoe we would love to have you back, You know a lot has changed since you left" said Connie quite surprised that Zoe had just asked her if she could come back to work in the ED.

"Thank you so much" and with that Zoe realised that it was time for her to meet Max in his 'Office'. This was it crunch time. The time that Zoe would know if Max was ready to be a father. She was nervous as she put her hand on the door handle. She pushed it down and opened the door. Little did she know that Max was waiting sitting on the chair just as nervous as she was.

Zoe walked in and sat down next to Max. This was it was she ready well she wasn't sure. She put his hand on his leg and took a deep breath. That was it and then with the look in his eyes she knew. It was it no chance it wasn't, It was perfect no doubt about it.

"Max there's something I need to show you something" said Zoe pulling up her shirt.

It revealed a perfectly formed bump that Zoe had been hiding with her baggie top. Max stood up and looked at Zoe's stomach. Without saying anything Max got up and began to touch Zoe's bump.

"Zo is it mine?" said Max

Zoe just nodded her head as she started to cry. Max also began to cry as he hugged Zoe.

**A/N:**** I know that a lot of you wanted it to be lots of different characters other than Max and Zoe but there is a little surprise in the next chapter. **


End file.
